Angry Caterpillar
krtkitr truturut rutureuyt hsdgsyw wuuwud dw,wuwur uetu5reutullre hhhhy hshagsy gstst sfts cgd ynh 2015 Summary FROM ANONOMOUS CARING TABLE TOP GAMER - DO NOT COPY-PASTA THIS BUILD TO PLAY WITH. THERE ARE TOO MANY ERRORS IN THIS BUILD TO COUNT. FROM, OVER ALL HD OF THE CHARACTER, TO THE BASIC MECHANICS HE HAS LAID OUT. YOU WOULD BE BETTER OFF BUILDING FROM SCRATCH. THE ONLY REDEEMING FACTOR WITH THIS BUILD IS SEMI-REASONABLE FEAT CHOICES BOTH IN THE BUILD ITSELF AND MENTS BELOW; AND POTENTIALLY THE STAT-BUILD. AND REMEMBER ALWAYS HAVE FUN WITH YOUR GAMING EXPERIENCE. The Angry Caterpillar is a multi-armed, pouncing beast. He is a half-elf summoner synthesized to his Eidolon. The Angry Caterpillar is armed with many, many hands equipped with kukri, and when he pounces he gets all of these attacks. And then he grows to large... and then to huge. He's tangjyiujjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj 233333333333333333333333333333333333333333 ywe6t26t3263tsvsgf f f sfdffd fdrsdgfsrsdsrdrsdrsdrsrsrdrsdrdrsrdsrdrnhn One of the coolest things about the Synthesist, is that we can effectively ignore his physical ability scores. He will take the physical ability scores of his Eidolon. Nonetheless, constitution shouldn't be the dumpiest, given that the Synthesist and Eidolon will be able to "share" hit points. We want high Charisma for spellcasting and high wisdom to get our Will save up. Intelligence is not too important, but there is no real reason to dump it. Same with constitution. To that end, here is the ability score layout, with a +2 racial bonus into Charisma. Str: 8 Dex: 8 Con: 10 Int: 10 Wis: 15 Cha: 20 Put your first ability score increase into Wisdom. Then, you can buff up whatever you like, probably Wisdom or Charisma. If you plan on weakening your out of Eidolon mode and strengthening your Synthesis mode, then switch Wisdom and Charisma. The higher will save will be more useful in your Eidolon, and will make it harder to make your Eidolon go poof. If your DM will allow it, you may want to consider making your character of venerable age. This means a +3 bonus to Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma, and a -6 penalty to Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution. Given that you take the Eidolon's physical stats, it's not such a bad idea. A little scary though. Skills Spells Level 0 Spells Level 1 Spells - Level 1 has plenty of small buffs to your Eidolon. Simply putting on Mage Armor and Shield means a +8 to AC. Compel Hostitiy '''- It's nice to draw attacks, especially when you are playing the part of tank. '''Mage Armor - At a duration of hours, there is no reason not to pop this +4 AC bonus on. Rejuvinate Eidolon, Lesser - Curing 1d10 +caster level isn't too impressive. Still, it's useful in between battles. Shield - Works for minutes instead of hours. Still, if you know a fight is coming it's great to pop on. Level 2 Spells Barkskin '''- Not as great as Mage Armor, but at least it stacks. 10 minutes per level means you won't be tearing through spells to cast it. '''Evolution Surge, Lesser - You know what you can do with 2 evolution points? Get two hands! Invisibility '''- Always Nice, though if you are playing the role of tank, what's the point? Still, very useful utility. '''Restore Eidolon, Lesser - As enemy attacks become more complex, this becomes more necessary. Level 3 Spells Evolution Surge - You know what four evolution points buys you? Two arms! Restore Eidolon - As enemy attacks become more complex, this becomes more necessary. Rejuvenate Eidolon - Now it's 3d10 + caster level. Much better. Stoneskin '''- Ah, isn't damage resistance nice? Especially for the tank? '''Level 4 Spells Transmogrify '- Will become very necessary when your Eidolon can't fit down those tight corridors. '''Evolution Surge, Greater '- Well Duh! Grab a pair of arms and something worth four evolution points that you don't already have. '''Overland Flight '''and '''Teleport - Always useful. Well, not always, but usually. Purified Calling - Meh. Sometimes useful, sometimes not. Wall of Stone - Useful Utility, and can buy you a few rounds to properly buff yourself and your party. Level 5 Spells Eidolon We are looking at a few things with this Eidolon. We want plenty of attacks, but we also want to make sure that he stays relatively tankish. Also, we really want pounce for those full round attacks. Let's get to it! We are going to use the quadruped build for this, because he is the only guy that can get pounce. Now, the main drawback of this is that his "bad" save is will - something which will be a problem again and again. However, pounce is just too good to overlook, so we are going to try to mitigate the low will with feats and such. Don't forget that we are a Half elf, which means we get an additional 1 evolution point every four levels! Why are we wielding so many weapons instead of using natural attacks? Because natural attacks cost evolution points. Each pair of claws costs three points - two for the limbs and one for the claws. Also, these only deal d4 damage. However, equipping a pair of limbs with a manufactured weapon only costs two evolution points (for the limbs). Damage here is important, but we are also trying to tank out, so evolution points are scarce. Though being Huge is awesome, sometimes it's just not realistic. I've included alternatives for simply being large at level 16 and 20. If even being large is too much, simply replace it with two sets of limbs. We are always going to have bite and two pairs of limbs (legs). Level (Evolution Pool) Level 1 (3): Pounce, Limbs. Level 4 (5): Pounce, Limbs x2 Level 8 (13): Pounce, Improved Natural Armor x2, Limbs x3, Large Level 12 (19): Pounce, Improved Natural Armor x2, Limbs x4, Spell Resistance, Large Level 16 (25): Pounce, Improved Natural Armor x2, Limbs x4, Spell Resistance, Huge Level 16 (25) for smaller dungeons: Pounce, Improved Natural Armor x2, Limbs x7, Spell Resistance, Large Level 20 (33*): Pounce, Improved Natural Armor x4, Limbs x7, Huge, Spell Resistance Level 20 (33*) for smaller dungeons: Pounce, Improved Natural Armor x5, Limbs x7, Damage Reduction 10, Large, Spell Resistance *Two extra evolution feats by now. How to Play Pounce into combat and stay there. You have plenty of speed, plenty of AC, plenty of attacks, and at higher levels you have reach spell resistance, and damage resistance. You should be good. If you have the need to start sacraficing your Summoner's hit points, back out of combat. You can still buff your allies as an angry caterpillar, and it would be bad if your Eidolon went away and left Defenseless you in the middle of combat. If you are going up against spellcasters, play more conservatively - there is always the chance that your Eidolon could get banished or the like. Spell resistance should help with that, but still be careful. Rationale What He Looks Like at Level... The AC of the Angry Caterpillar might look underwhelming at first. However, from levels 1-3, you can expect +8 AC from shield and mage armor. From levles 4-6 you can expect +10 AC from shield, mage armor, and Barkskin. Add Damage resist 10 starting at level 7 from Stoneskin, and you have a very formidible tank, with just some basic buffs. I've added those into the AC below before w/buffs. Level 1: His ability scores are: Str: 14 Dex: 14 Con: 13 Int: 10 Wis: 15 Cha: 20. This is already pretty nice. The Eidolon has d10+1 hit points, which is pretty poor, but can get an additional 8 from the summoner. He attacks with a two-handed weapon of your choice at +3, dealing w+3 damage. Also, he can pounce, and has decent saves. AC without buffs is 14 (22 w/buffs). Level 4: His ability scores are: Str: 15 Dex: 15 Con: 13 Int: 10 Wis: 16 Cha: 20. He has 3d10 + 3 hit points, and can get an additional 3d8 +8 from the summoner. He attacks at +4/+4/+4/+4, dealing d6+3 on each hit. And he can pounce. AC without buffs is 16 (26 w/buffs). Level 8: Now we have an angry caterpillar! Str: 26 Dex: 16 Con: 18 Int: 10 Wis: 16 Cha: 21. He's large, and has 8d10 + 11 Hit points, with an additional 7d8 +8 hit points from the summoner. He attacks with kukris at +12/+12/+12/+12/+12/+12 and deals d6 +9 damage on each hit and crits on a 18-20. And he can pounce. His saves are around +5 for each. AC without buffs is 25 (35 and 10 dmg resist w/buffs). Level 12: Str: 29 Dex: 18 Con: 18 Int:10 Wis: 16 Cha: 22. He's large, has 12d10+24 hir points and can borrow 11d8 +8 from the summoner. He attacks with kukris at +17/+17/+17/+17/+17/+17/+17/+17 (+17x8) and deals d6 +10 damage on each hit, criting on 15-20. He can pounce, saves are around +6. If you aren't worried about spell resistance, you can sub it out for an additional 4 attacks! AC without buffs is 30 (40 and 10 dmg resist w/basic buffs). Level 16: Oh man. Now he's huge, and has a 10 foot reach with combat reflexes. Str: 38 Dex: 18 Con: 22 Int:10 Wis: 16 Cha: 23. He has 16d10 + 96, and can borrow 15d8 +8 from the summoner. He still attacks with 8 kukri, but now they are each +22 and deal d6+15 damage, criting on a 15-20. Pounce, spell resistance, saves around +9. AC without buffs is 32 (42 and 10 dmg resist w/basic buffs). Drawbacks Dear god damage resistance will suck. If you are up against an enemy with damage resistance, just tough it out, hope for criticals, and act the tank. You are going to deal half damage or less against these guys. Being large or huge will make fighting in corridors nearly impossible. You will either have to be very clever, or transmogrifying all the time. Which isn't so bad, given that you sprout 10 more arms when you go Huge to Medium. Still, you lose all of your strength damage. My suggestion is to just pump up your damage resist, AC, and fast healing in these situations and play the tank, maybe grabbing a web spell or skills if it is useful. Alternatives Instead of wakizashis you can use daggers. You start of proficient in them and you won't want to improve critical them (probably) so it saves you two feats. Still, wakizashis are pretty slick, and you will want those criticals against damage reduction enemies.